The Frame Game
by RoseAerin
Summary: Kevin has been framed by an old enemy of his. During his birthday 2! Yep it sucks! Yes there's some Gwevin
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :D Kevin's Birthday

**Yay! Time for my 2nd story! Gwevin videos are playing. Oh a video Gwevin fans have to watch is ****.com/watch?v=lCo5B3wPa8g&playnext=1&list=PL50D8257CA85FC85B**** I told you guys I'd be back I'm hoping to get faster reviews this time around. Oh this time I will make SURE I reread my chapter so there are no spelling errors. I could see there were a lot in my last Story. Kay time for you guys to do what you do best Read and Review! Enjoy! :D**

Kevin had just woke up he slowly got out of his bed "I think today's my-" he saw the calendar's date "Oh no! It's my birthday!"

Kevin knew that everybody would make a big deal about it even though he said it was no big deal. 'Ben will probably make me wear a little kid's birthday hat' thought Kevin 'Oh no! I will not wear a party hat!'

He rushed into his mom's room "Mom? You didn't buy party hats did you?"

His mom stopped curling her hair and peeked out of her bathroom "Ben said you needed them so yes I did."

Kevin's eyes went wide 'Darn it! Oh well I'm sure I'll get through it'

**20 Minutes Later**

"Blewww!" Ben had blown into his ear with those Kazoos or noisemakers or, whatever they were.

"Ben! Would you quiet down Geez!" said an annoyed Kevin.

"What Kevin I can't hear you _Blewww!" _sadi Ben.

Gwen, Ben, Grandpa Max, and Kevin's mom were celebrating. Well most of them were, Ben was purposely getting on Kevin's last nerve.

"Kevin! You took off your party hat!" said Ben pretending to be hurt. He Put it back on and pulled the string back far so it stung Kevin's chin.

Kevin rubbed his chin "Dude seriously it's my _birthday_!' Kevin frowned he looked at sad.

Ben leaned in patting his back "Alright I'll stop but _only _because it's your birthday." He was about to pat back Kevin on the back again when suddenly Kevin punched him in the stomach smiling. Ben fell on the ground.

"DUDE!" shouted Ben.

Kevin smiled "What? It's my _birthday_ I should get _something_ I want." said Kevin.

"That's what present time is for." Ben said rubbing his head because he had hit it falling down.

"Oh yeah, my bad." said Kevin smiling.

Gwen looked at him smiling "Oh Kevin." she said.

"Yes?" he said.

"What are we going to do with you?" she asked.

"Hey in my defense Ben started it and it'smy _birthday_." he said.

"Yes I know I know. I've heard." she said smirking. "Come with me."

Kevin raised an eyebrow but followed her without arguing.

Kevin leaned against the wall "What's up?" he asked.

Gwen leaned in she kissed him then she hugged him and kissed him again

"I just wanted to say Happy Birthday." she said.

"Message received, but is there anything _else _you wanted to say?"

"I love you." she said as she kissed she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Come on Kevin, you don't want to Ben eat all the cake do you?" she said walking away.

Kevin's eyes went wide "BEN! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY CAKE!" He shouted running into the kitchen.

**A few minutes Later**

"Kevin! Stop eating the cake we have guests over you know." said Mrs. Levin

"But mom it's my _birthday_ besides they should be you used to this." sadi Kevin smiling.

"Oh it's alright Mrs. Levin it _is _his birthday." said Grandpa Max smiling.

"Fhank you! Someburdy get's it." said Kevin his mouth full of Kevin.

"Kevin I _know _it's your birthday you've said it at _least_ 10 times. Now will you please stop?" asked his mom.

" But mom it's my _Birth-_" started Kevin.

"Kevin? Aren't you going to finish your cake?" asked Gwen it was starting to get on _her _nerves to.

"Oh yeah!" he said he dug into his cake "and den can I open my persents?" said Kevin his mouth once _again_ full of cake.

"Ah cake so good. Happy Birthday Kevin!" said Ben smiling.

Just then the door knocked to the side of the house a plumber stepped inside. And he was _not _smiling.

"Kevin Levin your under arrest." he said.

"Come on!" said Kevin banging his hands on the table.

**Oohhh! A cliff hanger well sorry to end it there but I gotta go to bed! Please review the more reviews I get the fast I'll make the next chapter! Bye-Bye. Oh and don't hate me cus of my cliff hanger!**

**Rose.y**


	2. Chapter 2 The Real Criminal

Chapter 2 The Real Criminal

**Alright! Who's ready for the next chapter? As of right now I don' have many reviews so… PLEASE REVIEW! COME ON PEOPLE! FOR THE CHILDREN! I know I'm kinda psycho REVIEW! Or else I will delete my story! I'M JUST KIDDING! I'm not that psycho. Hope you people don't kill me for my joke. Oh and just to make you sure you guys got the right video the Gwevin video I was talking about is called… ****Ben 10 Alien Force Gwen and Kevin Ordinary Day Oh and I've decided to try and give the title of a Gwevin, Kevin , or Gwen video for every chapter. Okay to the story! **

"WHAT?" What do you mean I'm under arrest?" shouted Kevin.

"I mean you are under arrest for selling Level 5 Alien Technology to other aliens that we have been trying to catch for months now. "said the plumber.

Kevin took a deep breath obviously having a hard time not yelling "Such as?" said Kevin.

"The Forever Knights." the plumber said calmly.

"What? I've worked to stop them tons of time." said Kevin.

"I'm afraid you've got the wrong man officer, Kevin is a plumber he's helped us save the world plenty of times." said Grandpa Max.

"As much I as hate to disagree with you, being Max Tennyson I have a record on this young man _and _a witness who will not be named because I know you kids will try to turn the tables on my witness." The plumber said calmly.

"Well then your witness is a liar! Kevin would never do that!" shouted Gwen.

"Gwen, just, calm down." said Kevin trying to stay calm himself down as well.

"Officer please Kevin's _father _was a plumber Devin Levin is his father, Kevin's been following in his footsteps as a plumber." said Mrs. Levin.

"Well Mrs. Levin like I said earlier I have a record on this young man from five years ago And he recently has been helping The Forever Knights steal and sometimes, hurt innocent people." the plumber continued.

"Officer you _must _have made a mistake yes Kevin's done some bad things in the past. But that was _five _years ago he's changed and the Kevin I know would never intentionally hurt someone like you said he did." Ben said.

"Listen I don't have much time I have a witness and a record on this man and DNA evidence. I understand that you _were _selling some alien technology to a group of DNAliens about a year back. You never did get in trouble for that. So you have to go to the Null void either way." said the plumber smirking.

"Evidence what do you mea-" began Kevin.

But he was interrupted by Gwen.

"Why are you smiling? This isn't funny Kevin's been _framed _you can go back to where you came from, Kevin is _not _leaving." said a stubborn Gwen.

Grandpa Max stepped in front of Kevin. "Officer do you think you could give us just a few days to prove Kevin's innocence please, this is coming from his friends and family I know you probably don't believe us but Kevin's a good man. Please." said Grandpa Max being sure to put on his saddest face.

"Please sir don't take Kevin away.I _know_ Kevin he would _never _hurt innocent people like that." said Gwen also putting on a sad face.

The plumber sighed "Alright I _do _have places to be and I'm going to trust you Max. But I will be here in three days and if you don't have enough evidence then Kevin _will _be going to the Null Void. I'll be watching you." he said as he disappeared.

Kevin's mom started to cry "Kevin I know you. I know what that officer said, but you did _not_ do that. But then who _did _do it?" said Mrs. Levin.

"I don't know mom, but I'm _going_ to find out." said Kevin you could tell he was angry.

"Well I'm going to go do some further research on this don't worry Kevin it'll be alright." said Grandpa Max smiling as he left.

"Kevin, don't worry we'll sort this all out." said Gwen giving him a hug.

**A half hour Later…**

"Okay so what have we got so far?" asked Gwen.

"Well whoever the guy was he gave those weapons to The Forever Knights two days ago. There was no one else there besides The Forever Knights and me according to this file record. Oh and that plumber guy, his name Quadrin." said Kevin.

"Yeah Quadrin _also_ questioned The Forever Knights and they said Kevin gave them the weapons too. The witness and The Forever Knights probably planned to blame this on Kevin from the start." said Ben.

"Hmm… do you think that this might have been a _group _of criminals maybe they _all _wanted revenge on Kevin." said Gwen.

"I don't think so there wasn't anyone else at the crime scene or even a lead on anyone else, besides a black hair or two." said Kevin.

Ben and Gwen looked at Kevin then back at each other.

"Come on guys! I know this looks bad but I _didn't _do it. Do you honestly think I would tell you there were black hairs found at the crime of the scene if they were _mine. _You don't _really _believe those hairs were mine do you guy-" began Kevin but again he was interrupted.

"Kevin! Calm down we never said we didn't believe you. I was thinking how this criminal whoever he is must really hate your guts, he probably has a few hairs of yours. But how he got them is beyond me." said Ben.

"Oh so you're not gonna kill me?" said Kevin.

"No Kevin of course not we would never hold this against you someone framed you, it's not your fault." said Gwen. "Now we've got a lot of work to do, let's get going we have a lot of work to do." said Gwen.

"I know, the last few days I might ever see you, you have to spend trying to prove my innocence for something I didn't do." said Kevin grumbling to himself.

"Kevin? Are you alright do you want _us_ to do this for you?" said Gwen concerned.

"No. I don't want you guys to help me, please, just leave me alone for now I need to be alone." said Kevin.

"Kevin you sure?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah we could stay and help if you wa-" began Ben.

"NO! I want you guys to leave me alone! I don't want you to see me like this, just get out of here! Now!" shouted Kevin he was beyond angry.

'Gwen shouldn't have to see me like this. Neither should Ben. I don't want them to go all emotions. She deserves so much better than this and Ben shouldn't have to be yelled at after all he's done for me'

Gwen and Ben walked out the of the room looking at Kevin as they left his room. As they came out of the hall they saw Mrs. Levin she had a box of tissues by her side, and she was crying.

"Oh Kevin you were doing so good. Why did this have to happen?" she said as she cried.

Ben and Gwen looked at each other the at Mrs. Levin they both walked up towards her. Gwen put her hand on Mrs. Levin's shoulder.

"Mrs. Levin? Are you alright?" asked Gwen.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" asked Ben.

Mrs. Levin looked up tears streaked her cheeks. She wiped her eyes.

"No I'm fine. I apologize I didn't mean for you two to see me like this." she said.

"It's alright Mrs. Levin this is a hard time it's alright if you cry." said Gwen.

"Oh thank you, you two Kevin's really needed people like you as friends. You two certainly have an impact on him and he just doesn't want you to see him lose control that's _really_ why he wants you to go. He's not angry at either of you." she said.

"Well Mrs. Levin we'll be back soon don't worry." said Ben as the two left.

**In Kevin's room…**

"Ugh! They don't deserve this! Not my mom ,Not Grandpa Max Not Gwen, Not Ben why does this have to happen I thought I'd changed but I have more enemies now than ever!" Kevin shouted.

He picked up chair and smashed it on the ground then he punched until It had broken into hundreds of small pieces.

Kevin banged his hand on his bed.

"Why , why does this have to happen? Can't world see I'm trying to change I know I went crazy a week ago but, I didn't _mean _to I was trying to save the team this is probably all karma for what I did. I hurt all those people. Right now considering the way I'm acting I'm probably hurting my mom. I should go check on her she doesn't deserve this." said Kevin.

He headed into the living room 'Mom's a good mom I hope I didn't upset her'. He saw his mom laying on the couch.

"Mom? I'm sorry I didn't come out here sooner, I just needed to let out some steam mom ya know?" said Kevin. "Mom?"

"Oh I'm awake Kevin, I was just thinking about today. I'm sorry your birthday didn't turn out as well as we had hoped." she said.

"You're sorry? I'm sorry for making you go through this _again. _But believe me mom I'm not a criminal anymore please believe me." said Kevin.

"Of course I believe you Kevin. I love you." she said giving quick peck on the cheek. "I always have and I always will." she said smiling.

"I'm sorry I got so angry I didn't mean to make such noise or scare you." said Kevin.

"It's alright Kevin now, do you want to continue moping around or play Guess who?" she asked getting up.

"No cheating!" shouted Kevin as he ran to get the game.

**10:35 At Ben's House…**

"Ben I'm worried about Kevin." said Gwen.

"Isn't that obvious? You've been talking about him for the last hour." he said.

Gwen punched his arm "Ow!" said Ben.

"You know, Kevin's never had an easy life and his life was starting to go back to normal. Until that _stupid _Quadrin showed up and you don't care at all he's really changed and your trying to convince me to relax. If you don't care just say so." said Gwen angrily.

Ben stared at her "I never said I didn't care I just think you're getting yourself worked up over something we can easily fix." said a relaxed Ben.

"Really? You thought we could easily stop Aggregor but _we_ didn't you know who did, Kevin. And he took a risk you thought it would be easy but Kevin couldn't control himself and he _still _feels awful about that. Kevin's done a lot of stuff to help _us._ You were going to kill your best friend! You always giving villains a second chance you always say you believe in peace! But then you go and try to stop your best friend by trying to _kill _him! You tried to save the alien who protected the last piece of the key we lost to Aggregor and that didn't matter we kept fighting! When Kevin stopped Aggregor we didn't keep fighting to save him! He wouldn't even be here if _I _didn't convince you to try and save him!" shouted Gwen all her anger coming out.

Ben just started at her "Well… I was doing what was best for the world!" shouted Ben.

"Don't you think other villains have tried to destroy our world too, but you gave them a chance!" shouted Gwen.

"I _did _give Kevin a chance when we first _met _I gave him a chance he turned it down I've given him plenty of chances and I didn't hold anything against Kevin when he turned back to normal! I was fair! Besides Grandpa was on my side too!" shouted Ben.

"FAIR? Killing your friend is fair? Kevin joining our team should have taught you a lesson about him in the first place that he _could _change! You should have been fighting for him as hard as you would fight for me! If I turned evil would you kill me? And don't try and put the blame on Grandpa Max he was in the hospital if he had agreed with me there would have been nothing he could do anyway you'd ignore him and do _you _believed was right! You never changed did you always thinking about yourself taking all this Ben 10 glory to your head! Grandpa Max was wrong yes but at least he admitted that to me and he never held it against Kevin! Don't lie you held it against Kevin. You think about it, I know you do you've brought it up before while you know Kevin's squirming in his seat with guilt! When you forgive someone you agree to let it _go!" _shouted Gwen.

Ben took a deep breath he could see Gwen was _very _angry about this and had been holding it in for quite some for Kevin's sake.

"Alright. We have to stop arguing this isn't going to help Kevin at _all _I don't want to argue with you. No I wouldn't kill you if you turned evil, your right I need to forgive and forget I need to move on. We should check on Kevin we have information he needs anyways." said Ben walking to the door Gwen followed him.

**11:00 p.m. At Kevin's house.…**

" Does he have brown hair?" asked Kevin.

"Yes! You win _again._" said Mrs. Levin.

"YES! I won I won I WON!" shouted Kevin.

"How do you do that you only asked three questions." said Mrs. Levin.

"Gwen and I play this _a lot _at first I was in debt because she played it so often with her family which is one of the reasons I play it with you now she owes me 20$ Plus I like playing it with you." said Kevin.

"You bet on Guess Who you two are goofballs but I love ya anyways but no betting with me." said Mrs. Levin hugging her son.

Kevin smirked "If we _had _been betting I would be a millionaire by now." said Kevin.

_Knock ,Knock, Knock_

" I'll get it!" said Kevin jumping off the couch.

He opened the door to see Ben and Gwen.

"Oh uh… hi guys." said Kevin while playing with his fingers. "Listen this afternoon I didn't mean for you to see me or hear me like that." said Kevin looking nervous. "I was just really mad after all that happ-"

"It's alright Kevin we understand we should've when you told us two no harsh feelings." said Gwen.

"Yeah, we're cool." said Ben.

Kevin let out a sigh of relief.

"But we have some information for you." said Gwen.

"Well you were right there was no one else involved in the crime except supposedly you and the forever Knights. And the witness we could barely find _any _ information on him except for one thing the witness is an alien." said Ben.

"But it's not like other Plumber's to hide something from us do you think this is some kind of trick?" asked Gwen.

"No if it was a trick Quadrin wouldn't have gone to the trouble of coming here the villain would have kept it secret." said Kevin.

"Not to intrude but I think Gwen means do you think someone is trying to lead you into a trap?" said Mrs. Levin as she left the room.

"Hmm… Good going mom! Wait to be a plumber!" said Kevin smiling.

"You know that _is _a good point but it just doesn't make sense if a plumber knew he would tell us right?" said Ben.

"Right but maybe they're being blackmailed?" said Kevin.

"I don't know let's think if what alien would have DNA samples of Kevin's they would have to be someone you've spent a lot of time with." said Gwen.

"Hmmm…" said Ben.

" Well we'll get it sooner or later." said Kevin.

"Ugh…" said Gwen impatiently.

"What's wrong Gwen?" asked Kevin.

"Well earlier you were really angry about this and now you don't seem worried at all." said Gwen.

"Well… I just want to make the most of the time that I have with you guys and I don't want to spend it yelling." said Kevin.

"Kevin, you _not _going back to the null void." she said staring into his eyes.

Just then there was a loud knock the door which turned into a bang.

Kevin absorbed the wooden floor and went to get the door. He opened the door and saw…..

"Grandpa Max! Boy did you have me freaked out." said a laughing Kevin.

"Kevin I didn't mean to scare you but I have to tell you all something I tried to talk to Quadrin about this figured he would trust me , but he wouldn't talk about it at all he wouldn't talk to me about it that witness must've been convincing we _need _to find this guy." said Grandpa Max.

"Well don't worry we've got _some _information on this guy he's an alien and since this is all a lie he put some black hair at the scene of the crime _Kevin's _hair he must have worked with Kevin at some time or something like that to have those." said Ben.

Kevin shuddered "Well whoever he is he has _hairs _I feel so… stalked."

Gwen rolled her eyes "There's got to be _someone _that that comes to mind Kevin, an alien you worked with for a while." said Gwen. "Anybody you van think of?" she asked.

"Hmmm… let me really think I…" Kevin's eyes went wide. "Oh he is _so _dead shouted Kevin. "Why didn't I think of him before?" said Kevin.

"Who?" asked Grandpa Max.

Suddenly the house felt like it was shaking there was a loud noise coming from outside "BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!"

There was a crash and the front door was pulled out and there was a huge hole in the front of Kevin's house. To reveal a past enemy of Kevin's.

The giant alien threw the piece of the house he had ripped out at Kevin.

"Ugh!" Kevin hit the living room wall. As he slowly slid down he said one word "Vulkanus."

**Another cliff hanger! Don't hate me cus of my cliffhangers I can't help it there so much fun :D **** Oh and I have another video it's called A Kevin Levin AMV This is Home By Swicthfoot it's on Youtube of course Since I'm talking about Youtube does anybody think "The Story" by Brandi Carlile would be a good Gwevin song, I do! As always Favorite it, and Review I'm hoping I get more reviews last time I purposely waited longer to finish this hoping some more people would review this story so when I say the more reviews I get the faster I'll add the next chapter, I mean it! So review Thnxs Ttfn **

**Rose.y**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Vulkanus

**I haven't updated in a while ik it took me forever to think this up! And since I have noticed I have a bigger audience (Yay! Bigger Audience) I wanted to make sure this was perfect. (Suddenly fans started getting angry) Fan: "YOU THREW KEVIN INTO A WALL NOW I'M GONNA THROW **_**YOU**_** INTO THE WALL!" Another Fan: "WHAT KIND OF AN ENDING IS THAT?" Okay guys! I know that wasn't the best way to end a story and I know that I haven't updated in like a week. It has taken me forever to think up my ending also school has been throwing assignments at me left and right. Okay enough about me, on the story! Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 I own the spells Gwen said unless they're real spells which would be weird.**

Gwen immediately rushed to Kevin's side "Kevin! Are you alright?" asked Gwen.

Kevin slowly sat up "Yeah I'll live, but man I hate that guy!" said Kevin rubbing the back of his head and got up absorbing the stone table.

Gwen glared at Vulkanus "Promedetano!" she shouted.

Suddenly hundreds of small pink daggers shot at Vulkanus they kept coming and coming.

Vulkanus put up his hands to defend himself but he should have known they would destroy his armor and keep on coming "Aargh!" he shouted as the pink daggers continued to rain down on him.

Ben smiled "Now _that _was not a smart move." he said as he hit the ultamatrix there was a quick flash of green and then "Echo Echo!" Ben shouted.

Vulkanus looked around the room for something to throw at the team he quickly called his minions then threw the door (That had been knocked out of the wall) at Gwen.

"Gwen!" he shouted he ran up to Vulkanus and punched him in the stomach. Then he ran over to Gwen and started throwing pieces of the door to the side "Gwen!" as soon as he saw her he gently hugged her small body. He looked at her she had a large bruise a little over her eyebrow and some smaller bruises along her arms.

She stirred and opened her eyes "Kevin? It's alright it was just a door believe me I've had worse." she said calmly.

Kevin glared at Vulkanus. "You'll pay for that!" he shouted.

His hand turned into a long sphere "This usually does the trick." he said smirking.

He punched Vulkanus in the face " Aargh!" shouted Vulkanus.

All of his minions jumped towards Kevin, Ben, and Gwen.

Ben slapped his Ultamatrix "Jet Ray!" he shouted. He flew into the air and started shooting rays at the minions taking them out.

Gwen stood up "Ardematiso!" she said. All the red minions axes suddenly broke into million pieces and disappeared. She started throwing pink discs at the minions.

Kevin picked up ten of the minions and threw them outside "Really Vulkanus you had to come into my house?" he said.

Gwen thought about that for a second "Oh I know! Jaracnes!" she shouted.

Suddenly everyone was outside.

Kevin looked at Gwen "Cool." he said.

Then he threw one of the minions at another minion. Without the axes Vulkanuses minions weren't very useful. Vulkanus was being shot by Jet Ray.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Vulkanus.

"You're not getting away that easily!" shouted Kevin.

But suddenly Vulkanus aimed and shot at Gwen. And began to run.

"Gwen!" shouted Kevin.

Luckily Gwen had managed to make a small shield from her stomach up before it had hit her.

"Gwen, Gwen talk to me." said Kevin. With Ben next to him.

"Gwen?" said Ben.

Gwen stirred again she opened her eyes and said "Don't worry I'm a tough trooper."

Kevin hugged her "You sure are." he said.

He looked at his shattered house it was a good thing his mom was spending the night at Harvey's.

Kevin picked Gwen up and carried her to his car with Ben right behind them. He gently laid Gwen on her seat and buckled her up.

"I'm not dead you know." said Gwen.

"Thank god." said Kevin. "Tennyson you coming?" asked Kevin.

"I'm coming." said Ben hopping into the back seat.

Kevin was silent during the drive he still couldn't believe how lucky he was. 'Gwen could've died.' he thought.

He pulled into Gwen's driveway .

"I hope her parents aren't home. I could always stay with her." said Kevin.

"I think we all should that way if we get any more information we'll all be together. Oh and don't worry her parents went to New York for the weekend." said Ben.

Ben still couldn't believe how calm Kevin was being then again he was being calm too. Kevin unbuckled Gwen (Who had fallen asleep during the drive) and carried her inside upstairs to her room.

Kevin stared at Gwen after he laid her down. He could not believe Gwen had almost died all because of him. All of this had happened because of _him._ He continued to stare at her. Her fiery red hair was still perfect her beautiful green eyes still closed she looked so peaceful. If you didn't count the bruises and scrapes all over her fragile small body.

Kevin felt tears coming into his eyes but he simply wiped them away hugged Gwen and went downstairs. He wanted to stay with her but he knew Ben would just come up so Kevin couldn't be alone. He figured he mine as well go downstairs.

As soon as Kevin came downstairs Ben paused the TV and turned his head to Kevin. "You okay?" he asked.

Kevin looked at him he did NOT want to get upset around Ben "Yeah." he said.

"Okay do you… want to watch some TV?" asked Ben.

"Sure." Kevin said.

"You know Kevin, it's okay for you to be upset." said Ben calmly.

"Ben not everybody is super expressive and happy like you." replied Kevin.

Ben didn't say anything back.

**1:30 a.m.**

Kevin rubbed his eyes and got out of the armchair. He could hear Ben snoring on the couch.

He walked upstairs into Gwen's room he pulled out a pen and piece of paper. He didn't want to. Kevin didn't _want _to leave. But he couldn't watch Gwen and Ben throw their lives to the side for him anymore. Every time Gwen got hurt he felt his heart stop beating for a second and he didn't want Ben to get hurt either. Sure they argued sometimes but he still cared about Ben.

He had hurt them so many times he wouldn't watch them fall for him again. He didn't want to hurt them by leaving but he had no choice. He didn't want to leave his mom it had been such a long time since he had seen her happy. 'But when she cried yesterday it was just too much'. He didn't want to be a disappointment to anyone after his most recent transformation. He had risen and then… he fell.

His eyes watered as he wrote. The paper was soon dotted with tears. Kevin tried to wipe them away he wanted to leave Bellwood strong. But he couldn't it was all too much. He knew Quadrin would find him whether he stayed in Bellwood or not. At least now they wouldn't have to watch.

He stood up and looked at Gwen. He slowly walked over he kissed her cheek "I love you Gwen." he whispered into her ear.

Then he walked down the stairs he looked over at Ben. He gave Ben a brotherly hug. "Ben thank you, for everything." he whispered. He put his plumber's badge on the coffee table. He didn't want to leave it behind but he knew they could track him by it.

He walked out and closed the door to the house quietly. He took one last look at the house and got into his car.

He was about to drive away but the bushes started to rustle he squinted his eyes but he didn't see anything. He got out of his car to make sure there was nothing there but suddenly a big orange hand came out of the bush and grabbed him.

"AHH!" Kevin shouted.

Gwen automatically sat up in her bed "Kevin!" she shouted she knew he was in danger.

**10 minutes Later**

Ben yawned "Gwen! It's almost 2:00 in the morning! What do you want?" he said. (He had just been woken up)

"Ben this is serious, Kevin's gone!" shouted Gwen.

"What are you talking about Kevin's right he-" started Ben but he looked over to the armchair and he didn't see the osmosian.

"I guess he's not here do you have any idea's where he could be?" said Ben starting to get a little worried.

"Well I was sleeping and I woke up to Kevin screaming from outside I didn't see him when I looked out the window though. And he left his plumber's badge here." said Gwen.

She could feel the tears coming her throat started to hurt "Oh Kevin where could you be?"

**At Vulkanus's hideout**

"Wake up!" a raspy voiceshouted.

"Ahh!" Kevin shouted.

He sat up but for some reason he wasn't tied up.

"Hello." said Vulkanus.

Kevin rubbed his eyes. He frowned "Vulkanus it was pretty stupid of you not to tie me up. That's sad even for you." he said calmly.

Vulkanus glared at Kevin "You're one to talk." he said punching him.

Kevin absorbed the stone wall then punched Vulkanus's stomach "I repeat it was pretty stupid of you not to tie me up." he said smirking.

"I don't have to. Minions get out here!" he shouted.

Suddenly there were hundreds of red little miners hitting Kevin with their axes.

Vulkanus began to laugh as Kevin threw some of the minions off him. Kevin picked up ten of them and threw them at another ten. He struggled to fight them off as they continued to smash their axes against him. Kevin could feel his eyes begging him to give in, but he would not give in.

**At Gwen's House**

"Ugh!" Gwen said pacing around the room. It was killing her not knowing where Kevin was.

"Gwen we're not going to accomplish anything with the word 'Ugh' now get over here and help me!" said Ben pretending to be annoyed. He was worried too but he didn't want Gwen to know. 'Why do I care anyways? Kevin's always poking fun at me why am I getting so worked up about it.' But he knew why he was upset because he had seen Kevin change so much it wasn't fair for him to have to go through this especially on his own.

"Well I can't help it I'm angry! At least I care! Unlike you, your over there complaining!" she shouted.

"Well I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not sure what to say or do." Ben confessed.

Gwen put her hand to her head. "Who does?" she said hopelessly.

"Grandpa Max? Maybe Kevin's mom?" asked Ben.

"Yeah maybe Grandpa Max can help us! Or Mrs. Levin. Wait! I can track him by his car! Wow why didn't I think of that sooner?" she said.

**Back To Kevin…**

"What do you want Vulkanus?" asked Kevin as he threw a minion to the side.

"Boys enough!" shouted Vulkanus. "I have to tell our prisoner what's in store for him!" he said.

Kevin rolled his eyes as the minions ran away. "Well? Didn't you make enough off of me when it came to that Taedenite?" asked Kevin.

"Well Levin, you and you're team destroyed my Taedenite mine, and you blew up my underground project." said Vulkanus "I like you the least and you've always been a thorn in my spine. No plumber's will believe you so I figured this would be interesting." said Vulkanus smiling.

Kevin jumped onto Vulkanus and absorbed his armor

"Listen Vulkanus I have everything under control now and you're not going to mess this up for me." he said.

Then he punched Vulkanus's armor that was around his neck and his real form almost popped out. Vulkanus reached behind his neck and grabbed Kevin he threw him against the hard stone wall.

"Besides Levin, you don't have your life under control. I know you absorbed the Ultamatrix and nearly killed all of your friends." said Vulkanus smiling.

Kevin's blood felt like it was boiling "How do you know about that?" he shouted.

Vulkanus grinned he could see he had gotten Kevin angry.

"Easy, Ben attacked me asking for information about you, where you were and what you were doing. If I had known I would have gladly told him. But Gwendolyn talked him out of it. Lucky for you too he was going to kill you." said Vulkanus.

Kevin took a deep breath "Ben was doing what he had to. It doesn't matter Gwen could have been hurt." said Kevin looking down.

"I think you should have ended her life while you were a monster. At least then she wouldn't have to be hurt and attacked by you every day. Everyone has to turn on you eventually Kevin." said Vulkanus.

"You don't know what you're talking about Gwen wouldn't do that to me!" shouted Kevin.

"It doesn't matter if I blamed my deal with the forever knights on you or not the plumber's would love to have a reason to lock you up just like Gwen and Ben! Well Kevin that's because Gwen pities you she knows that your just a messed up criminal at the end! Your just not like your father, if he was here you'd be more of a disappointment to him. You already are to your mother." Vulkanus said smiling he knew Kevin was beyond angry now.

"Aargh!" shouted Kevin as he jumped toward him ready to punch him in the face.

**At Gwen's House**

"Okay I traced Kevin's car and I found out he's about an hour away from here in an abandoned building, this can't be good." said Gwen.

"Well let's go! We don't have much time." said Mrs. Levin.

"Emily, I think it would be best if you stayed here I don't want you in any danger and I know Kevin wouldn't either." said Grandpa Max.

Mrs. Levin nodded "Alright Max, if you insist." she said.

**Back To Kevin**

Kevin kept pounding into Vulkanus's face "Are you asking for a beating?" he shouted. "Don't you EVER say anything like that again!" shouted Kevin as he continued to punch him. He started to dent Vulkanus's armor.

"Boys get out here!" shouted Vulkanus.

As he tried to fix his armor which was quickly falling apart. All of his minions ran into the room. Kevin grabbed an axe from one of the minions and threw it at them he picked as many as he could up at one time (Believe me that was A LOT) and throwing them at others soon they were all lying on the ground or trying to get up.

Then Quadrin walked in "Kevin Levin well, I see _your _causing trouble again." said Quadrin.

"Qua- Quadrin I can explain I know this looks bad but Vulkanus did this not me!" said Kevin starting to get worried.

"Really Vulkanus beat him and all his minions up?" asked Quadrin.

"Well no but-" Kevin began.

"That's all I need to hear." said Quadrin calmly.

"Just listen to me! Vulkanus did this he admitted it! I know you don't believe me but it's the truth!" shouted Kevin getting desperate.

"You have no proof, while I have plenty there is no need to listen to you." said Quadrin.

"I gave you three days and you still have no proof." said Quadrin. "No really, I figured out who it was on my birthday, then Vulkanus attacked my house then he kidnapped me and brought me here." said Kevin.

"Or you tracked Vulkanus here. Take him away Men." said Quadrin, Two other plumbers stepped forward they had weapons but Kevin tried to run anyways.

"I didn't do it!" said Kevin as he started to back up he turned to run but the guards shot him all the muscles in his body suddenly were _very _sleepy his eyes closed and he fell to the ground 'A drug, I hope Gwen and Ben don't get in trouble for defending me' were his last thought before he blacked out.

**In The RV**

"Alright I have a lock on his mana we're almost there. Oh we're here!" said Gwen.

"Here? There's nothing but some ruined buildings and spilled trash cans." said Ben.

But when Grandpa Max, Ben, and Gwen went inside they saw only Vulkanus laughing as Kevin being carried out the three plumbers quickly hid. Gwen looked at Kevin from behind a pile of boxes. He was still but she knew he was alive 'It's alright Kevin we're here to rescue you' she thought. She looked at Ben his hand was dangling over the ultamatrix with a frown. Grandpa Max looked very angry he had a plumber's gun in his hand. 'I hope he doesn't have to use it that would _not _go down well' thought Gwen. They followed the plumbers ship inside one of Gwen's pink bubbles.

"This ship is going to take Kevin back to the null void we've _got _to stop it." he said looking determined.

As soon as they were close enough Gwen uttered a spell and sent them into the ship.

**In Kevin's Cell**

He could hear someone calling his name he looked but he didn't see anyone he was surrounded by a dark red sky the null void.

"Hello! Did Quadrin send me while I was asleep?" Kevin said. Suddenly he heard yelling he knew that voice it was Gwen! "Gwen!" he shouted.

"Gwen where are you, it's Kevin!"

Then he saw her, aliens were swarming her. She was fighting as hard as she could but every time she saw a possible escape an alien blocked her path. They were laughing at her, hurting her. Kevin ran to her (Somehow he ran into the air).

"Gwen! I'm coming Gwen!" he shouted.

But it was too late there was blood on her stomach "Kevin?" she asked faintly.

"Kevin why did you bring me here?" said Gwen.

" I didn't. I don't know how I got here but I definitely didn't send _you _here." he said.

"Quadrin sent me here for helping you. Ben and Grandpa Max too. Why Kevin why didn't you save me?" she asked.

Kevin's eyes widened in disbelief.

Suddenly Grandpa Max and Ben were standing next to him as well. "Why Kevin? Why didn't you save us?" the trio asked.

Then they started fading away. "Why Kevin? Why didn't you save us?" he could still hear their voices in his head and then he was alone, completely alone.

Only he could still hear them saying "Why Kevin? Why?".

"Ahh!" shouted Kevin as he woke up then he remembered where he was on a ship headed toward the null void. 'I hope everyone _is_ okay' thought Kevin then a horrible question popped into his head 'What if they break in? What if _Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max _get sent to the null void because of _me_? Oh no! Quadrin will never let them be plumbers if they're friends with me. But I didn't even _have _a tech deal with those Forever Knights.' Then he thought of his mother she had been so proud of him what would she think if he was taken to the null void. 'Oh mom I hope you forgive me if they all get in trouble. But what if I never see mom again? Oh mom, I can't lose you to I hope you make it out of this alright.' thought Kevin as he laid his head against the stone wall. But even moving his _head _hurt. He couldn't absorb the stone because they had put energy cuffs on him and even if he could that wouldn't help him at all he would have to fight with the plumbers he didn't want to ruin what was left of his reputation. 'I hope Gwen doesn't think what Vulkanus said she does. That guy might be a complete idiot sometimes but he sure known how to hurt me. I didn't _mean _to hurt Gwen, she knows that right?' thought Kevin he closed his eyes _still _under the effect of the drug. His muscles ached he was worried, cold, and most of all The Tennyson's could be in trouble.

**Inside The Ship (With the Tennyson's)**

"Let's split up Grandpa you and I will talk to Quadrin and distract him. Gwen you find Kevin." said Ben knowing she needed to see him alone.

Gwen quickly found Kevin's Cell by his mana she used her spell again and was suddenly in his cell.

He was just waking up everything was spinning he saw Gwen slowly walking towards him his eyes started to burn 'No, I'm not going to break I won't lose control after Gwen saw me as a monster' but his eyes were stinging his throat was tightening. He couldn't help it his eyes started to water. Gwen kneeled to the ground.

"Kevin? Are you alright?" asked Gwen she had never seen him cry, well she had once but that was over money but that wasn't serious like this.

Tears were silently spilling pouring really, out of his eyes. Kevin tried to wipe them away and be strong but they just kept coming.

"Gwe- Gwen I thought I'd nev- never see you again." said Kevin.

He looked into her eyes she was silent but she was staring at him in shock. He couldn't believe his beautiful, sweet Gwen might be sent to the null void a soon as Quadrin found out they were here. His face was streaked with tears his hair was hanging in front of his face as the tears dropped onto the floor. He was shaking and mumbling something so quietly Gwen couldn't hear him. Gwen had never seen Kevin so broken. His face well, what she could see of it was red and wet. She put a hand on Kevin's shoulder. But his body was freezing by instinct she pulled back. When she pulled back Kevin looked up. His obsidian eyes had a mixture of emotions in them Desperation, Terror, and Sadness. The best word to describe his appearance was lost. He _was _lost, without Gwen and the other Tennyson's he had no one to care for him because not many other people did. He was so scared they would have to go through what he did. He didn't want to have Gwen live in a dark cold world. Always running into evil aliens who would carelessly throw her to the side, challenge her _hurt _her. How could someone put Gwen in the null void anyways? She didn't deserve anything like that. Kevin wanted Gwen to feel safe.

"Kevin, we're here to rescue you is everything okay? You're not going to the null void, you're staying with us." she said. "Tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

"Gwen I was so scared you were going to try and save me and be thrown into the null void. I want you to leave. Please." said Kevin.

Gwen looked at the ground she tried to hide her pain "But I thought you loved..."

"Gwen I do! Listen, I don't want you to suffer for my problems." his eyes started to water again.

"Gwen I _do _loveyou. I don't want you to be sent to the null void for defending me. You've already seen me at my worst I don't want you to see me during this I hurt you and scared you when I absorbed the ultamtrix. I'm supposed to protect you, yet there I was two weeks ago hurting you, hurting Ben. Hurting Alan and all those other plumbers. I _never _want you to see me like that again. I've had nightmares about it and you _know _that after what happened with Charmcaster and Darkstar. I was standing there watching myself, and it was scary _I _was scary. And I'm sorry." said Kevin still crying and shaking.

'I knew Kevin felt bad about this, but how do I help him get past this.' thought Gwen.

"Kevin, it's alright I forgive you. You weren't in control. Did you ever stop and think what would've happened if you _didn't _absorb the ultamatirx." said Gwen.

"It doesn't matter, I'm one of those people where troubles always looking for you." said Kevin.

"If you hadn't absorbed the ultamatrix, Aggregor would be the ruler of this and many more galaxies he would hurt _millions _of people. He would have enslaved the human race the plumbers would probably all be dead." said Gwen. "You keep forgetting _why_ you absorbed the ultamatrix, to save us all. I'm just happy your back to normal I forgive you Kevin, now you need to forgive _yourself._" said Gwen.

"Gwen I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I love you and thank you." said Kevin hugging her.

"For what?" asked Gwen.

"For putting my mind at ease. For letting me know I'm truly forgiven. I've made so many mistakes it's nice to know someone has faith in me." said Kevin.

"You're welcome Kevin. I love you." said Gwen kissing his cheek.

Suddenly Gwen's plumber's badge went off. It was Ben and Grandpa sending her a message.

"Gwen are you ready to go? We need to get out of here." said Ben.

"Seriously Quadrin doesn't believe us!" shouted Ben in panic.

"Let's go Kevin." she said smiling.

"Okay Gwen." Kevin replied.

Suddenly they were right next to Ben and Grandpa Max . Quadrin was standing right in front of them!

"Hi." said Kevin.

"Levin, give me one reason I shouldn't send your friends to the null void. Including Max." said Quadrin.

Kevin's eyes widened "Because they are the nicest most giving plumbers you will ever have. Fine take me, but don't take my them. _Please _don't take them." he said.

"Wait! I can prove Kevin's innocent!" said Gwen.

"How can you do that?" asked Quadrin.

"Just watch Quis quandum era maflictus, iem feachus mas redentegero, quis venit pro mas mesquam essei" said Gwen suddenly there was a blue glowing triangle above their heads.

And suddenly they were back in Vulkanus's hide out.

"Sh! Everyone be quiet this is a time traveling spell and they _can _hear us." said Gwen.

The group of plumbers said nothing they only waited. "Well Levin, you and you're team destroyed my Taedenite mine, and you blew up my underground project." said Vulkanus."I like you the least and you've always been a thorn in my spine. No plumber's will believe you so I figured this would be interesting." said Vulkanus smiling.

Quadrin, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Grandpa Max all watched as the two started to fight.

"Listen Vulkanus I have everything under control now and you're not going to mess this up for me." said Kevin.

"Besides Levin, you don't have your life under control. I know you absorbed the Ultamatrix and nearly killed all of your friends." said Vulkanus smiling.

Kevin's blood felt like it was boiling "How do you know about that?" he shouted.

The present Kevin (The one who wasn't fighting Vulkanus) could feel those words sting again. But he waited and was silent.

"Easy, Ben attacked me asking for information about you, where you were and what you were doing. If I had known I would have gladly told him. But Gwendolyn talked him out of it. Lucky for you too he was going to kill you." said Vulkanus.

"Ben was doing what he had to. It doesn't matter Gwen could have been hurt." said Kevin looking down.

"I think you should have ended her life while you were a monster. At least then she wouldn't have to be hurt and attacked by you every day. Everyone has to turn on you eventually Kevin." said Vulkanus.

(Non fighting Kevin) "Gwen get us out of here." he said.

"Not yet Kevin." she said.

Kevin readied himself for what he would have to hear again "Okay."

"You don't know what you're talking about Gwen wouldn't do that to me!" shouted Kevin.

"It doesn't matter if I blamed my deal with the forever knights on you or not the plumber's would love to have a reason to lock you up just like Gwen and Ben! Well Kevin that's because Gwen pities you she knows that your just a messed up criminal at the end! Your just not like your father, if he was here you'd be more of a disappointment to him. You already are to your mother." Vulkanus said smiling he knew Kevin was beyond angry now.

Gwen looked at Kevin she hadn't meant to have Kevin hear those words again.

Kevin just took a deep breath and struggled not to yell "Gwen, get us back to the present _now_." he said as calmly as he could.

As they left they could hear the Kevin of that time shouting and attacking Vulkanus.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Kevin." said Gwen.

"It's alright, because now I know none of its true." he said smiling.

**Back at The Ship (They just got back) **

"Ummm… well Kevin I, I don't know what to say all I can give you is my sincerest apologies I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble. You as well Max, Gwen, and Ben. Give your mother my sincerest apologies Kevin. I hope you can bring yourself to forgive me. We have Vulkanus now just so you know again I am deeply sorry for this. It will not happen again Kevin am I forgiven?" asked Quadrin.

Kevin's jaw had dropped as soon as Quadrin had started talking "Your- your _sorry _oh my gosh. Well that was a shocker! Usually your all calm and what not." said a happy Kevin "I'm not going to the null void! Take that Vulkanus! It's my birthday! It's my birthday! Woo-hoo!" he shouted he was running around shouting.

Quadrin looked pretty freaked out but as soon as Kevin saw his face he began to stroke an imaginary beard

"I mean yeah I'm not going to the null void Woo-hoo."said Kevin.

"See Kevin! Happy Birthday!" Gwen said running over to him and giving him a hug.

"Yeah it actually _is _my birthday." said Kevin.

Ben and Grandpa Max walked over and gave Kevin a hug too. "Happy Birthday Kevin." they both said.

**Back at Kevin's house**

"Blew!" went Ben's noisemaker.

Kevin was actually kind of happy to hear it. His mom, Ben, Gwen, Grandpa Max, and him had been celebrating for about 10 minutes so far, but they were going to party all night. He walked over to Gwen she was reading the note he had left behind earlier.

This is what it said

_Hey guys, I'm sorry I had to leave but I won't let any of you put your lives in danger. I know you only want to help but you guys are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I just wanted to say a few things first. To Gwen: Gwen, I'm sorry if I'm hurting you by leaving. I didn't want to. I'm leaving because I love you. If it weren't for you I would be on the streets. You've always had my back even when no one else did. Thanks for trusting me and believing I could change. You are and will always be the love of my life. I really can't tell you how lucky I got, being with you. It's because of you that I am what I have always wanted to be. A plumber. And I really don't want to leave you. Please don't hate me for leaving. Keep me in your memory. I know I will never forget you. I love you. To Ben: Ben, let me start by saying you were the little brother I never had. Even though you had to teach me thing or two. Like tying a bow! But you taught me some more important stuff too. Like how to be a hero. How to be a friend. Thanks for giving me another chance considering our past. Thanks for everything. To Grandpa Max: Well Grandpa Max, even though you aren't my grandpa you mine as well be. It's nice to know one adult likes me and thanks for all those camping trips you took us on! I never got to go anywhere with my dad and I'm glad you included me, like I was part of the family. And thanks for inspiring me. Telling me how i could be in the law enforcement, I really thought about it. To mom: I love you thanks for letting me stay with you I'm glad I made you proud while I was with you. Thanks for telling me what you did about Dad and telling me I could be just like him. And thank you for letting me stay with you and trusting me again. I love you! Well guys thanks for everything._

Kevin "I liked the note you left Kevin." said Gwen noticing him behind her.

"Well I wanted to say it one way or another." said Kevin smiling.

"Oh and are you going to show that to Ben?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said.

"Please don't." said Kevin.

"Why not?" she asked. "I just don't want him to see it." he said.

"You know I'm going to Kevin. There's no point in arguing." she said.

Kevin smiled "Fine." he said.

"Here Kevin." said Gwen handing him a present.

He had already opened five tickets for a car show (From Grandpa Max and his mom) 15 bucks from Ben along with a gift card for an auto store. And he was very curious to see what Gwen had gotten him.

"Open it, I hope you like it." said Gwen.

He opened it. I was a card it said

_Dear Kevin I know we have been through a lot together and I've seen you change so much. I want you to know I am so proud of you and everything you've done to help us. I love you and you are the best boyfriend ever! So much has changed over the years I've changed, you've changed, Ben's changed (Well not much) and I want you to know how much I appreciate everything you've done to help us. I love you and DON'T worry I have a present for you! Happy Birthday! _

_Gwen _

_P.S. I am SO going to beat you in Guess Who today!_

"Like I said there's going to be a present!" said Gwen.

She handed him a small bag, inside were two tickets for the movies.

Kevin smiled "Thanks Gwen, and what you wrote means a lot. Did I ever tell you you're the best girl friend ever?" he asked.

"Probably, but since I just told _you _that you're the best boyfriend ever you might want to even the score." said Gwen.

"Well first you are the best girl friend ever! But you are NOT going to beat me in Guess Who believe me I'm gonna win again!" he said.

So they both headed to the basement to get the game.

"Kevin I forgot to tell you I also got you a man ring!" said Gwen.

"Nice one Gwen. Wait. Are you serious? You're kidding right?" asked Kevin.

*Silence*

"You're kidding right!" said Kevin getting a little worried.

Gwen laughed "Yeah I'm just kidding. Now let's go play so I can beat you." she said.

"You mean so I can beat _you._" said Kevin.

**The End! Okay that was 20 pages. Did you like it? Again sorry it took so long. Oh and one question who do you think I going to win Guess Who. Gwen or Kevin? Well bye people! Shlove ya! Yes I did that on purpose. Oh and I know there was a lot of letters but if that bugs ya too bad! By the way after all this review I'm beat. You know what would make me feel better? A nice review, yeah that'd be good. Remember THAT BUTTON RIGHT THERE! Hey I had to delete this chapter from my story so I could add this real quick sorry okay Here is my Gwevin vid for the chapter: Gwevin-Leave out all the rest by Nighthawk007xd DOWN THERE! Again Shlove! Yes i did tht on purpose.**

**The Button's Down there! **

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**


End file.
